New Life
by The-Mango-Tree
Summary: Claire has left Mineral Town to move to Forget-Me-Not Valley. She left her boyfriend, her friends, everything. So when she finds out that her boyfriend may possibly be cheating on her, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

**Note: **Yay! Another fic, this one about Gray and Claire. Lots of stuff going on. Hope you like it!

**Chapter One**

_Leaving_

"I still don't see why you have to leave." Gray said with his arms crossed.

I sighed once more, trying not to feel horrible about leaving my lover to stay in this dinky town. "Gray, I love you. But I have to explore other places. This place..." I looked around my old farm. "It's just too-" I thought of a word to describe my pitiful farm. "It's just not what I hoped for." I had lived in Mineral Town for at least two years, and all I had was a horse and a few crops. The soil here was just terrible. Plus I hardly was paid for anything I shipped, leaving me in debt.

"It doesn't make any sense." Gray said, angrily. "I can give you some money to help start a new life here. As long as we can stay together." For the first time since I'd known Gray, I saw tears in his eyes.

I shook my head. "I've already sold the place to someone else. Someone who knows how to take care of it. I know I'm moving straight for another one, but I heard life is better down there." I moved my blonde hair out of my face. "Please Gray. If you love me like I know you do, then you'll understand. I-I just can't stand it here. I need to get out of this place." I fought back tears that were forming in my eyes.

"I'll come back and visit." I assured him. "And you can visit me, too. We really aren't that far away." I looked at my watch. Seven thirty. "I have to go. It's a bit of a long walk." I kissed him, hopefully not for the last time.

"I love you!" I shouted at him when I was at least thirty feet away. He shouted back and I smiled. It really wouldn't be _that_ bad, would it?

I arrived in Forget-Me-Not Valley at around, 9:00 at night. It really wouldn't have taken me that long, but I stopped many times, for long times, causing me to get lost, and then when I finally found my way there, I was exhausted. I needed to find my house.

No one greeted me when I arrived. I didn't really expect anyone to, but it was dark and I had to find my house. When I first arrived, I saw a huge field and two buildings. I figured that could have been my house. I walked up to the door and noticed that it was locked. Okay, so that wasn't my house. I knocked on the door. Maybe the person living there could help me.

When the door opened, my eyes grew wide. A lady that looked a bit manly opened the door. She had a booming voice, and the black night gown that she was in brought out the fact that she was, well, fat.

"Hello dear. How can I help you at this time of night?" She boomed. I wanted to plug my ears. I was surprised the whole village didn't come to see if a bomb went off.

"Who in the flippin' world, is knocking on the stupid door at this our?!" A heard a grumpy voice in the backround. A man with black, curly hair came to the door and glared at me. I'd have to say I was a bit scared. "Whadda you want?" He asked coldly.

"Marlin shut up!" The manly lady said. "She looks lost. Are you lost dearie?"

I refrained from rolling my eyes. I wasn't two years old. "Uh, yeah. I'm new here. I, um, run the other farm. Well I'm going to. But I have no idea where it is." I forced a smile. "Could you help me find it?"

Marlin rolled his aqua blue eyes and went back into the room. I couldn't see where though, since the lady was in my way. "Don't mind him, he's a grumpy one." She laughed.

"I can hear you, you idiot!" I heard Marlin call from the room. The lady stuck her large hand out. "I'm Vesta, and obviously, that was Marlin. He may be one of the grumpiest people you will ever meet., and unfortunatly he's my brother." I took my hand out from my pocket and shook with Vesta. My hand seemed to disappear in Vesta's and I giggled nervously. "I'm Claire."

"Well, I can't wait to see your farm. I'll just have Marlin take you over there. He knows where it is." She smiled brightly.

_What?!_ _Are you kidding? He may kill me! This has to be a joke. He'll take me to some graveyard and bury me alive. _

"Marlin! Get your lazy butt over here!" She spoke in her inside voice. I wondered what her outside voice was like.

"God, what do you want? I'd like to get some rest too, ya know?" Marlin walked over to his sister.

"Take Claire over to her farm. And hurry up 'cause you have to get up early." Marlin opened his mouth to argue, but saw no point in doing so. His sister dug her green eyes into his, silently demanding him to walk me over to my farm or he wouldn't be living much longer.

Marlin began to walk away, toward my farm I guess. Vesta said good night and I ran to catch up with Marlin.

"Don't get used to this." Marlin said. "I'm not much of a people person. Plus, your the competiton. I can't become friends or even acquantinces with that. Your the enemy, and that's it. Don't expect me to babysit you through this." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Excuse me, but if you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly fond of you either. I'm not exactly happy about this either. So why don't you just show me where my house is and then stuff your face."

Marlin seemed taken aback by my rude comment. Not that I cared. He had no right to be mean to me. I didn't even know him, nor did I want to.

"Sorry" He muttered.

"Uh, ditto." I muttered back. I didn't think he was one to say sorry. Especially not so quickly.

After a few minutes of no talking, only the sound of our pattering footsteps against the stone pathway, we finally reached my home.

Marlin fiddled with his hands as he looked down at the ground and muttered, "Well, uh, goodnight." After that he quickly walked away.

I didn't feel like taking a tour of the farm that late at night, so I quickly went inside and changed into a blue silk nightgown. I hopped in my bed and was out in a few minutes.

* * *

  
_"Gray, we're always going to be together, right? No matter what?" I quietly asked Gray._

_Gray wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me closer to him. "Of course." He whispered in my ear. "No matter what happens."_

_I nodded, wondering if I should tell him my news or not. "Alright then." I decided to leave it for now. He could tell I looked a little sad. "What's wrong?" He asked. _

_I looked away, but his face followed mine. "You can tell me." He said quietly. _

_"N-Nothing. It's nothing." He wasn't satisfied, but he dropped it. And for that I was grateful. I thanked him by giving him a kiss. It was going to be just a quick one, but I think we both just wanted to keep it going._

It seemed like the kiss went on forever. We were so wrapped up in it that we didn't even notcie the door opening.

_"Gray!" Gray and I jumped, seperating our lips. It was Saibara, Gray's boss, and grandfather. "What in the world are you doing?! Get in here!" He walked out of the room and Gray blushed. _

_"Sorry, I think I'm in trouble." He said. I laughed. "Alright, well Ill see you later." He quickly gave me a kiss before leaving to see his grandfather. I smiled while walking back home, but it faded quickly once I remembered I'd have to tell him the news._

* * *

I awoke the next day, beginning my life as a farmer. Well, a farmer on a new farm. It was the second of Spring, according to my new calender. I finally got to look at my new house. There was a chest that I was able to put my clothes in, but I only had three pairs of overalls. I changed into the blue pair. I looked around a bit more. The house was incredibly small. It had only one room, and there was no kitchen whatsoever. I took a look at the bookshelf sitting next to my bed. Inside was four books to help get me started, which I might need if I wanted to get this farming thing right. There was also thirteen books about different shops that were here in Forget-Me-Not Valley. There was also a few from Mineral Town as well. It didn't seem that I could buy animals or anything from here. I'd have to call and have them delivered. I noticed a rucksack sitting next to my door. It contained a hoe, a watering can, and other tools. I also found two bags of Turnip seeds. I guess I would need them.

As I stepped out of my house, the rucksack on my back, I bumped into Thomas, the Mayor of Mineral Town.

_Oh God. What's he doing here?_

"Oh, Claire!" He said. "I was just about to knock." The Mayor chuckled. I'd never liked the mayor. He would constantly be teasing me about how I never worked hard enough. Now it seemed as if he was haunting me. After a few moments of silence, Thomas finally answered the question of why he was here.

"As you know, I help around Forget-Me-Not Valley, quite a lot." He smiled through his bushy mustache. Didn't he ever comb that thing? My response was silence, so Thomas continued. "You may or may not know this, but the man who did the shipments here retired." Thomas said discouragingly. "At the meeting yesterday, I unfortunatly lost the Rock, Paper, Scissors match." I was afriad that he might be the new shipper. "So...here I am. I'm the replacement shipper."

_Dang!_

"I could understand if it was Mineral Town." He began to fiddle with his hands. "But why here?" Thomas began mumbling something about scissors. I crossed my arms, annoyed.

"Oh don't mind me. Just talking to myself." He chuckled. Once he noticed my arms were still crossed, and my noticable annoyed face, he cleared his throat and began speaking again. "So, I guess I'll be handling your shipments from mow on." He looked around my fields. "Not that you have much to ship at the moment." He laughed.

"Excuse me?" I said, my tone hardened. Thomas took notice of my clenched fist.

"Ah Claire." He patted my shoulder. I quickly took a step back and I leaned against my wooden door. Thomas laughed nervously. "I'm only joking. I know you've only just moved here." My angered expression stayed the same.

_Ya think? Of course I just moved here you dumb-_

"Err...sorry." Thomas interruppted my thought. "I didn't mean any offense." He seemed worried, probably hoping that I wouldn't punch him in the face.

I forced a smile. I had to be nice from now on. "None taken." I hissed through my teeth. "You freakin' idiot." I muttered.

_That wasn't very nice. Whatever._

Thomas took no notice of my muttering. "Good good" He relaxed a bit. Thomas didn't bother to show me how to ship things. I already knew. "I'll be back at 5:00 p.m." He stated just before leaving.

"Loser" I muttered, and then began my first day in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Looking through my new fields, I noted the remendous amount of weeds sprouting everywhere. It reminded me of my first day of farming in Mineral Town.

I went along picking all the weeds in my fields, remembering every hard weed picking moment I had lived through in Mineral Town.

After picking up all the weeds, I thought of Thomas. I began to wonder what would happen if I 'accidently' placed the weeds in the shipping bin. I shrugged.

_Only one way to find out._

My fields were covered with small stones and branches, but I figured I could worry about that later. Moving to the far right of my field, I brought out my hoe and began to till the land. I was only sweating a little bit when I finished. I then brought out the turnip seeds, which I planted each one carefully. I jumped, hearing a door slam from behind me.

An old man stared at me, smiling.

_Creepy._

Okay, he wasn't _that_ old. He didn't have grey hair, just a small amount of wrinkles. I stood up with one bag of seeds in my hands. We bagan to walk closer and shook hands. I introduced myself. "Nice to meet you, Claire." His voice was strong and deep. It reminded me of Vesta's. "You must be the new owner of the farm. I'm your farmhand, Takakura."

_Takaku-wha??_

He must have seen the puzzled look on my face, for he repeated his name again, only a bit more slowly this time. After speaking with him for a few minutes, he headed for the beach. I figured I could go check out the village once I was finished with my work. While finishing up, I tried repeating Takakura's name until I finally pronounced it correctly.

At noon I went inside for lunch, remembering that I had no food, or cooking utensils to make anything. I decided to ask Takakura if he had anything for me to eat. I exited my house and headed toward his.

No answer.

_Is he still at the beach?_

I walked over there, hoping to find Takakura. That is, if I didn't get lost along the way. After ten minutes of walking, I reached a large mansion. I began to leave the area when I heard a door open. I couldn't help but turn to see who was coming out. I didn't expect someone from Mineral Town.

"Mary" I said, calling her toward me.

"Oh, hello Claire. I didn't know you'd be here. I was just visiting Lumina, a friend of mine." She pushed her glasses up. Mary and I were not good friends, I don't think she liked me. Maybe it was because of Gray. Mary threw her long braided hair back and told me that all the villagers came on there days off. She gave me a list of everyone and when they came.

_Why does she have a list of people in her pocker? Weirdo._

"It's too bad you moved." She lied. I knew she was happy because she thought she could get Gray, without me knowing. Just 'cause I wasn't there didn't mean I couldn't watch her.

"Oh and I'm really sorry to hear about you and Gray." She said.

"Huh?"

Mary gasped. "Oh no! He didn't tell you?" She covered her mouth, trying to hide the grin forming on her pale face, but I could still see it. "I thought he already broke up with you." She shook her head. "And, I guess I just ruined the whole darn thing." I fought back hot tears. She was lying she had to be. "Oops." She said before saying bye and walking down the path. Such evil inside what seemed as an innocent little girl.

"Wait Mary!" I ran after her, my voice trembling. She turned. I squinted down at her glasses. "I think you scratched your glasses." Mary looked worried. As soon as she took her glasses off, I punched her, right in the nose. She screamed and fell to the ground, moaning in pain. I softly nudged her with my foot and she went rolling down the path. Seeing her glasses on the floor, perfectly clean and unscratched, I took a step forward and 'accidently' stepped on them. I quickly covered my mouth, still unable to hid my smile. "Oops" I laughed.

Just kidding.

I was too busy crying to punch Mary's stupid face. I watched her walk away, probably off to flirt with Gray. I wiped away all my tears and looked in the fountain in front of the mansion to see if my face was red. It was. I splashed it with water and headed home, not sure what to do.


	2. Chapter 2: Goddess Smile

**Note: **Ack! It's been a while since I've seen this story. Stupid procrastination! Well I know it's been a long long long long long time since I've really paid attention to this fic, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

_Goddess Smile_

I didn't really think that Mary could be such a...well I don't know. Such a mean person? Well, what she did wasn't really _that _mean. It was just a bit shocking, seeing her act like that. I had never seen her like that. I had been to the library, where she worked, and she hadn't acted how she was a few hours ago. I know Mary never really liked me because of Gray, but I never thought she would try to take him from me. What if she succeeds? Then I won't have the love of my life anymore.

Ooh. What am I talking about? I don't even know if she was serious or not. I needed to talk to Gray, he'd tell me what was going on. Where's that list she gave me? I started searching around for it. Wait- I don't need a stupid list. I know when everyone in Mineral Town is off. Geez, I'm losing it. Alright, so Gray isn't working on Thursdays. We'd always go to the springs on his days off. Now that I'm here in Forget-Me-Not Valley, he'll come and visit me...

I hope.

Ugh. I needed to get my mind off of Gray. I didn't want to think of him right now. Of where he is...is he with Mary? No! Ugh. Let's see how I can relieve my stress.

I'm in a new town, with new people. I should meet some of them. I left my house and headed toward the town. Or village. Whatever you would call this place. The air was sweet. I liked it a lot. I didn't really know where to go. I could see a lot from where I was standing. To my left was a bridge, and across the bridge was the farm I had been to last night. I could see Vesta's large body bending over teh fields. I made a note to stay away from there. In front of me was a colorful hut. Wonder who lives there? I saw the beach now. Why couldn't I see it yesterday? It was like, right in front of me! There was also a large building that resembled a small hotel. There were a few other buildings scattered around, but only one of those buildings really caught my eye.

It was far away, next to that little hotel. It was pretty small, and it had a well right next to it. A bule sign lit up and read 'Blue Bar'. Hey it looks a bit run down, but it's a bar right? It's five o'clock and they might have Happy Hour, so I power walked to the little building. I didn't want to seem _too _excited about seeing a bar in a little village like this. I mean, they don't have a place to sell cows or chickens, but oh, they have a bar. I was really starting to like Forget-Me-Not Valley.

I walked inside the place, surprised to see few people sitting at the bar, but then I remembered that there weren't many people in Forget-Me-Not Valley anyways, so this could be a lot of people. I found a stool and sat down. The barteneder was a male, with long brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He might've been at least thirty five, and he was _definatly _worn out. The bags under his tired eyes gave it away.

He smiled at me. "Haven't seen your face around here. I'm Griffin." He didn't put his hand out for me to shake it since he was cleaning a glass.

"I'm Claire."

He nodded. "Pretty name. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Hmm. Do you have Goddess Smile?"

"Sure do." Griffin turned to get my drink.

"Yes! It's my favorite." I grinned happily. I haven't had a Goddess Smile in ages.

"It's your favorite drink too, huh?" I heard a grumpy voice next to me. Oh no. It can't be- "Didn't think you'd have a good taste in drinks." The curly haired man from last night took a big gulp of his Goddess Smile. Butthead.

"I didn't think you'd be starting a conversation. Thought you weren't a 'people person.'" I mocked him. "Why are you even talking to me anyways? I thought we couldn't be friends, or aquantinces. I'm the enemy, remember?"

"Just tryin' to be friendly. I got a load of crap from Vesta last night. She's been naggin at my about my manners. But, hey, if you don't want to talk, that's fine with me." He turned in his seat, facing away from me. I hadn't realized that he was sitting in the stool right next to me. How could I miss the hair? It's all big and curly.

Griffin handed me my drink, and I happily gulped it down. The tangy flavor tickled my tounge. Aah. That was delicious. I looked aroudn at the other people that were in the bar. I saw a man with a green hat with a flower sticking out of it, and elderly twins who were completely drunk.

"So, Claire." Griffin grabbed my attention. "Where were you living before Forget-Me-Not Valley?"

"Mineral Town. I lived there for two years before coming here. I didn't really like it." I noticed the guy next to me...what's his name? Ack. I don't remember. The one who has bad manners, her was listening in. I smirked. "So I came in last night. I had a bit of trouble trying to find my house though. I thought Vesta's place was mine, but I figured I was wrong when Vesta answered the door."

Griffin chuckled and grabbed me another Goddess Smile. He was a good bartender. I thanked him and continued. "So Vesta was pretty kind about showing me the way to my house, but this grump over here," I elbowed the cranky butt from last night."

"Hey!"

"He was all cranky about losing beauty sleep or something." Griffin laughed and I smiled.

"My name is Marlin, not 'this grump.'" He glared at me.

"Fine. 'Marlin' was afraid he was losing some beauty sleep." I turned to him. "But I think he does need some more, cause this is _not _pretty." I pinched his cheeks. Marlin swatted my hand away.

"Yeah, 'cause I have annoying little blonde kids waking me up in the middle of the freaking night needing me to show them where there house is."

"Hey, it's not my fault." I pouted. "I've never been there before. I wouldn't have known. Plus it was dark!"

Marlin and I bickered for a while. We argued about a lot of different things. I guess those Goddess Smiles really got us hyped up, because Griffin wanted us out. "So, Claire," He said. "You don't really know anyone in the village, right? Since you just moved here?"

I nodded. "Yup. All I know is you, Vesta, and this thing." I pointed to Marlin, who scowled at me.

"Well, then 'that thing' can show you around. He can introduce you to everyone. I mean it's only seven o'clock. Everyone will still be awake." I pretended to puke. "With him? Blech!"

Marlin scoffed. "Well, I don't want to be with you for another hour and a half either!"

"You would've been here for another hour and a half with her either way. I'll pay for your drinks." Griffin really must have been sick of us because we had about six drinks altogether.

I shrugged. "Hey, if it saves me money."

Marlin rolled his eyes. "Your selfish."

"What did you just call me?!" I asked angrily. I am _not _selfish. I mean, sure I'm saving like twenty five bucks, but Griffin will be happy too! He'll be getting me and Marlin outta there. Psh. Selfish my butt.

"Get on out. I have to close up anyways." Griffin raised his voice a bit. Everyone else in the bar was gone.

"Sheesh, alright." Marlin said and he got up and left.

I left twenty gold pieces on the table as a tip, thanked Griffin and ran out the door. I looked around for Marlin and saw him heading for his house. "Hey! Marlin!" I yelled. I caught up with him quickly. He didn't even try to run. "You owe me a tour, buddy." I poked his chest.

"I don't owe you anything. Now, move, before you piss me off."

"First of all, it's too late for that." I laughed. "Second, Griffin just spent a whole bunch of money for you to give me a tour, so your-"

"He spent the money to get us out of there becasue you wouldn't shut your trap. I'm not giving you a stupid tour."

I glared at Marlin. "Yes. You. Are." I said through clenched teeth, and I grabbed Marlin by his wrist and pulled him away from his place.

"Hey, let go!" Marlin squirmed to get away from my grasp, but I was too strong for him. He was a little weakling. I laughed as we stopped in front of a metal building. It had these strange sculptures in front of the building. "Who lives here?" I asked curiously.

"Let me go and I'll tell you." I could tell he was lying. He would try to run away.

"Fine. But don't bother running." His face stiffined. Busted! "I can catch up with you easily." Marlin pondered for a moment and his expression told me that I was right.

"Fine." He mumbled. I let go. "A guy named Cody lives here. He's an artist. He's really quiet, so I don't think you should bug him. He thinks a lot."

"Alright."

"Wish you'd leave me alone like that." He mumbled.

"Shut up!" I smacked him across the back of his head.

"Ow!" He rubbed the spot where I hit him.

"Just introduce me to everyone so I can go home and get away from you. I have to wash my hand now. You got your germs all over it!" I was acting like a little girl.

"God, your freaking annoying." Marlin stated, but he started introducing me to some of the people around here, so I let him get away with that.

* * *

It was eight thirty. I had met every single person in the village. They all seemed extremely nice. Well, except for Kassey. He was kind of in a bad mood. Marlin had walked me back to my house. He claimed that I might not be able to find it. Jerk. It was one night I couldn't find my house, and I had never even seen it before that! Ugh, he was so annoying.

"Well, here you are. This is your house. You remember where it is now?"

"Shut up, before you get smacked across your head again."

Marlin sighed. "Well, I'm outta here." He turned and started leaving.

I opened my door and yelled, "Night, you grump!"

"Shut up!" I heard a faint yell. I didn't think Marlin would be very good at yelling. He was actually pretty quiet. His voice at least. He may say he's not a people person, but he sure likes to argue. I got into my nightgown and flopped onto my bed. I hadn't thought about Gray all night. At first I was sad that I hadn't thought about him, but then I thought of Mary. I wondered if she was with him right now. I hope not. God I hope not. If she thinks she's gonna get away with that she so has another thing coming.

Ugh! I keep doing that! I don't even know if she was telling the truth or not! Why do I always make a big scene out of nothing? I just need to go to sleep. I turned out my light and closed my eyes, with little visions of Gray in my head.

**_Marlin's POV_**

I heard that annoying little twit yell from her door, "Night, you grump!"

"Shut up!" I tried to yell back. I never could speak very loud. I didn't know if it had to do with that little illness I had or not. But ever since I healed, I couldn't yell. Not that I really like yelling. It's too loud. Loud is not good. I hate noise.

Walking back to the hosue, I was wondering why I talked so much today. I never talk. Not much. I may argue with Vesta once every day, but that's about it. I don't even talk to Celia that much, and...I love her. Celia is the most wonderful thing that ever happened to the planet. I don't know why I can't talk to her. It's rather annoying, loving someone as much as I do and not speaking to her at least twice a day. Whats' wrong with me?

And why do I talk with Claire so much?

Claire isn't anything special. She's just a little nitwit that likes to bring up arguments. I sighed. I confuse myself too much.

I walked inside the house to find Vesta and Celia talking in the kitchen. They looked up at me when I walked in. I stared at Celia, her eyes twinkling in the light. I had butterflies. Men don't get butterflies! Ugh! Why did Vesta get all the guy genes?

"Where have you been?" Vesta asked me. Celia stayed quiet in her seat. She just stared at me.

"I was introducing Claire to everyone in town." I scratched the back of my head. I winced when I felt the spot where Claire had smacked me.

"Ooh." Vesta made kissy noises. "You and Claire, huh? I never would have guessed. She's so nice, and your so, gross." Vesta laughed, making Celia giggle. I threw Vesta a harsh glare.

"Me and Claire? Gross! No way would I ever date that twit! God, Vesta don't make me puke."

"Sure, Marlin, you say that now. But just wait, you'll be around her more and you'll start falling in love."

"What do you know about love?" I asked. "The only love you've ever had was chocolate cake, and look what it's done to you."

"Shut up"

Celia yawned. "Well, I'm off to bed. See you guys in the morning." I sighed. Her voice was silky smooth.

"I'm goin' to bed too." I announced. "I have to get up early."

"Not tomorrow. You can sleep in a bit." Vesta said, while washing some dishes.

"What?" I was surprised. Vesta was letting me sleep in on my birthday? What's she been drinking?

"Yeah. I picked the vegetables today. I figured we could give some to Claire as a 'Welcome' gift. I don't want you deliverin' 'em too early, you might wake her up. So get them there around eight o'clock alright?"

WHAT?!

"I'm not gonna be your stupid delivery boy on my birthday! Especially not to _Claire! _No freakin' way! Tomorrow is my special day!"

"Oh that's right...tomorrow's your birthday...hmm. Well you can spend your birthday with Claire. I know you want to." She chuckled.

"NO!" I'd much rather be spending it with Celia.

"Yup. Now go to bed, you've got stuff to do tomorrow." Vesta finished up the dishes and got in her bed. I cleaned up and then went to bed. I knew that even on my birthday, I would have to deal with Claire. Vesta knew how to irk me in ways to where I'd do _anything _for her.

This was going to SUCK.

**End Note: **Okay, so this didn't really turn out how I expected. When I wrote the first chapter, I had no intention of having Marlin and Claire seeing eachother again. But I got the idea and I just had to do it. I HAD to. So...yeah. Please Review! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings

**Note: **Haha! I'm writing these chapters rather quick. Or at least, quicker than I used to. Hope you like it!

**Chapter Three**

_Feelings_

**Marlin's POV**

"Who's shaking me?" I asked aloud. My eyes were still closed, since I was trying to sleep , but some bimbo was making it impossible.

"Who do you think?" I heard a booming voice answer my question.

"Vesta," I mumbled. I shouk've known it would be her. Celia's too kind to wake me up in suck a harsh way. Stupid Vesta.

"Duh." She slapped my back. I think she meant to be playful, but with her man-hands, she put me in a lot of pain. "Ouch." I said quietly, rubbing my back. "Now get up! It's already seven forty five!" I thought Vesta was yelling, but it was just her voice being so loud and deep that I thought that.

"What? I thought you said you were gonna let me sleep in?"

Vesta laughed. "I did!" Almost two hours!" I moaned. "Four or five or even six hours is sleeping in. Not two. You big oaf."

"Aw shut your trap and get up."

"What a great way to start my birthday." I started mumbling as I slowly got out of bed. Vesta must have heard me, because she said, "Stop your mutterin' and get up! The special birthday breakfast Celia made you is gonna get cold!"

Celia made me breakfast? I mean, she makes meals all the time but never a _special _breakfast. I sprang into action, getting ready as fast as I could. I wanted to look nice for Celia. Combing my curly hair, I watched as Celia came inside from the door.

"Oh, good morning Marlin." She spoke quietly, a smile appearing on her beautiful face. "Happy birthday." Her smile caused my to form a goofy grin. Celia's smile turned into a frown. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

"Whuh?" My grin must have looked pretty stupid if it made me look sick or something. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Great, actually."

"Oh, alright then." Celia went to sit down at the kitchen table. I watched her watch me. Was there something on my face? Was there a spot on my shirt? Why was she staring at me? I finished mixing my hair and continued to stare at Celia. "What?" I asked, grumpily.

"Well, um," Celia looked like I had scared her. "Aren't you going to eat? I-I made you french toast, with fresh strawberries."

"Oh." I felt real stupid right then. Getting all mad for nothing, what was wrong with me? "Right." I cleared my throat.

While I ate, Vesta went outside to work on the fields. Celia ate with me. It was mainly a silent conversation, except for when I thanked her for the food. At first I wondered how this was a _'_special breakfast'. It was just plain french toast with some strawberries. After a while I thought more positively. It's special because it's from Celia. I smiled, in my head. It was too hard to smile for real.

Once we finished eating, Celia and I walked outside to start work. Vesta wasn't in the fields. I guess she was in the store room. I decided that I didn't really want to see her ugly mug right now, so I went in stood in some shade. The crops were all watered. There wasn't much to do with them right now.

A few moments later, Vesta came out of the store room with a large basket. There was a piece of cloth over it, making whatever was in there unable to see. Vesta walked toward me and handed me the large basket. It was heavy. I gave her a puzzled look. What the hell was this for? She sighed.

"Take it to Claire. I thought I told you that you would have to do this today, stupid."

"What? When?"

"Last night. Remember?" Vesta rolled her eyes at me. I looked over at Celia. Maybe she would defend me, but she was watching the plants.

"I am _not _taking this stupid basket to that twit." I said coldly while handing the basket back to Vesta. I'm not your freaking delivery boy!" I crossed my arms, showing Vesta there was no way I was delivering stuff for her. No way.

Vesta threw me a harsh glare. I knew I was in for it, but I wasn't going to lose this fight.

**_Claire's POV_**

Oh my God, who is knocking on my door? I'm trying to sleep here! God, what time is it? I'm going to shoot whoever comes and bugs a girl while she's trying to sleep. I got out of bed, mumbling things to myself as I walked toward the door. Honestly, who knocks on a door this early? What is it, like seven o'clock? I opened the door with a sour look on my face. When I saw who was trying to talk to me at seven a.m., I wanted to shoot myself.

It was Marlin.

Marlin! What did he want? He's annoying enough as it is, now he's waking me up early for some stupid reason I'm sure. I glared at him, hoping to scare him off, but he just stared at me. I glared more. The glare and my sour face _should _scare him off. It worked with Mayor Thomas back in Mineral Town. But I got a different reaction than expected. Marlin started laughing at me. He was _laughing! _

"Wha-?" I began to ask what was so damn funny.

"Oh...my...God!" He laughed even harder. He dropped a basket down on the floor. I hadn't noticed that he had anything in his hands. "That was the _ugliest _thing I have _ever _seen!" He laughed, and laughed, and laughed some more. What a jerk. I'm sure I didn't look _that _bad.

"Do you need something?" I asked coldly.

Marlin continued chuckling as he explained that Vesta wanted to give me a 'Welcome' basket. He didn't sound too happy about having to come give it to me though.

"Aw how sweet. That was so nice of her." I rambled on and on about how nice Vesta was. I didn't get a gift when I moved to Mineral Town, so of course I would find it sweet. "At least someone in your family has manners." I muttered.

"Hey! Don't bug me today. It's bad enough that idiot made me deliver something to _you. _I don't need your crap." God, he was a jerk. "Especially on my birthday." He looked away and muttered.

"Oh." It was his birthday? Damn, there goes a ping of guilt. I guess I was kinda being a bit rude to him. "Well, do you, um, want to come in?" I asked quietly. I couldn't believe I just asked that, but it didn't matter. I don't wanna be mean to him on his birthday. Now any _other _day is fine, but not his birthday. Marlin stared at me. He seemed pretty shocked about what I asked too. "Um," He looked down at the floor and scratched the back of his head. "I guess."

"Alright." I hadn't expected him to say yes. "Lemme go and change." I didn't want to be sitting in my night gown with Marlin in my house. I think it would be weird.

Marlin rolled his eyes. "Typical." He sighed. "You ask me into your house and then you gotta change, making the birthday boy wait out here in the cold even longer than he has been."

"You know what, why don't you just shut up!" Marlin raised his eyebrows at me. There goes the guilt ping again. "Uh, sorry." I muttered. "I'll only be a second." I turned to go inside my house to change, but I heard Marlin mumbling.

"I'm waiting..."

Ugh! He was pissing me off. I turned saying, "You wanna be in the house with me in my nightgown?" I glared.

He gave me the once-over and gave me a disgusted look. "Ew, no. You tryin' to get me to skip town? Gross."

I felt a strong urge to smack him upside the head with the basket full of vegetables and fruit, but I didn't want to ruin them. "I'll just be a freaking second, damn." I turned and slammed the door in his face before he could mumble some more. What a butt head.

I set the basket down and went to the chest with all my overalls in it. I picked out the green pair and changed quickly. I also looked in the mirror, to see if Marlin was right about me looking awful. Maybe he was right...just a little. I combed my hair down and looked much better.

I sighed, opening the door to let the grump into my home. "See, that didn't take long did it?" I asked him.

"I guess not. I see you got some of the ugly off of you. But not much."

"Just shut up and get in, before I change my mind." I growled.

He walked into my house and looked around. "Nice place." He mumbled as if it was hard to give me a compliment.

"Um, thanks." I sat down on my bed, since there wasn't a place to sit at a table yet. Marlin just stood. It was pretty quiet. I didn't really have anything to say, and neither did he. I just stared at my bed while Marlin stared at the floor. It was getting slightly annoying.

"So" Marlin finally spoke up after clearing his throat. "Why exactly did you invite me in here? If your not gonna talk?"

I shrugged. "I guess I was just trying to be nice. It's your birthday, so, I guess all I really have to say is Happy Birthday." I thought now that I told him all I had to say, he would leave, but I was wrong, once again. He stayed in his spot, and muttered 'Thanks'.

I sighed. This isn't what I expected on my morning. I still have to water my plants too... I looked over in a corner of a room where I kept some of my CD's and a CD Player. I got up from my bed and walked over to the corner. I searched for a CD that I hadn't heard in forever. Once I found the CD I popped it into the Player and pressed Play. I walked over to my bed and laid down.

Marlin looked excited. "You like Blue October?"

"Heck yes!" I sat up and Marlin sat down on my bed. "They're really good."

"Wow, you like good music too." He looked away from me. "Who would've known?"

"What?" I was confused.

"Well, you like Blue October, which I think is good music, and you like Goddess Smiles, which is a good drink. I didn't think _you _of all people would have good tastes in stuff."

"Well, thanks. Glad to be appreciated by a grump like you." I teased, but he ignored my comment.

"What else do you like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like, your favorite color, your favorite food, that kind of stuff."

I raised my brow. "Are you trying to get to know me or something? I mean just knowing all my favorite stuff isn't gonna help much."

Marlin shrugged. "Maybe if we like the same things, I'll be nicer to you."

"Well then," I flopped down, hitting the bed and sighing. "Where to begin? My favorite color is blue-"

"Blue's alright, but I like black better." He interrupted.

"I really like strawberries-"

"Yup there really good." I guessed that Marlin would be making comments on everything I said. The conversation went on for what seemed like hours, although I didn't really know, because I had no idea when he actually showed up at my house. I thought he came at seven-ish, but the way the light was showing outside my window, it could've been later.

After arguing about the scenery in Mineral Town (which was a lame discussion), Marlin started glancing around my house. "Don't you have a clock?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, I'm not loaded with money. But I do have a watch." I looked at the watch that Gray had given to me when we first started dating. It had a silver chain, and the watch had two emeralds in it. Emeralds were my favorite jewel, which Gray knew. It was a beautiful watch; I hadn't taken it off since Gray had given it to me, with the exception of showers and the hot springs.

"Holy crap! It's two forty five?!" I leaped up from my bed and grabbed my rucksack that was lying in the corner.

Marlin got up slowly from my bed. "You have somewhere to be?"

I was in a rush, so it took me some time to realize that he had asked me a question. Making sure that I had all my tools in my rucksack, I answered, "What? Oh, um no not really. I just have to get all my farm work done."

Axe. Check. Hammer. Check.

"Oh well uh, I'll help you, um, if you want of course."

"Huh?" I turned to see Marlin scratching his head. Why did he want to stay with me? "Don't you have to work on Vesta's farm?"

Watering Can. Check.

"She already finished all the work that needed to be done there. But if you don't want me to help out, I get it."

"Oh no, I could use your help. If you really want to help me out." Sickle. Check. And hoe. Check. "Alright then, let's go." I headed out the door, while Marlin followed.

**_Marlin's POV_**

I followed Claire out to her fields. There weren't many crops out there, although I knew she was just starting. There were tons of branches and stones though.

"Here." Claire handed me an axe. "Take this axe and go out there and chop up all the branches. Put them into a big pile too." I gave Claire the axe back. "Well I can't really-" I couldn't chop up branches. I was too weak from my illness. I didn't want Claire to see my fall on the floor like a big loser.

Although what did I care?

"Can't I just water the crops instead?" I asked hopefully.

Claire responded with an eye roll and searched her rucksack for the watering can. When she found it, she handed it to me. I got to work on watering the crops while Claire went and chopped branches.

I was the first one to finish, so when I was done I went and sat under a tree. I watched Claire work, and around three fourths of the way, Claire stopped and put her hair in a ponytail, then got back to work again.

Claire looks really good with her hair up.

Whoa. Did I really just think that? I can't get feelings for Claire...I hardly even know her. Besides, I love Celia. Somehow...I do love Celia. Even though, we really have nothing in common, and, she doesn't really talk that much.

I just can't fall for Claire!

Celia and I will get married, and have kids, and Claire will just be...working in the fields with her blond hair in a ponytail, her beautiful Sapphire eyes sparkling-

Damn it!

* * *

Claire was just about to finish up chopping branches when I noticed a girl walking into the area. She had long brown hair, and green eyes. I sure didn't know her. She walked straight up to Claire's door, but looked into the field when she heard Claire chopping.

"Oh my God! Claire?" She yelled.

Claire looked up from her work. "Karen? Oh my God!" She dropped the axe and ran over to her friend, giving her a big hug when she reached her.

"I didn't know you were coming here today!" Claire spoke really fast, but Karen seemed to keep up. "I thought you would come here on Sundays, since your off on those days too. Plus, you could've come with Rick." She nudged Karen with amusement on her face.

"Shut up!" Karen laughed. "Yeah, I have to come on Tuesdays though, because my dad still needs help doing inventory on Sundays. Ugh! Men." She rolled her eyes.

Hey! Men aren't _that _bad!

"I know right?" Claire laughed. To me, the girls speaking so quickly made me think they were speaking gibberish. I got up quietly, hoping to leave without there noticing me, but Claire caught me.

"Oh Karen, this is my friend Marlin. Marlin, this is my best friend, Karen."

"Oh, hi Marlin."

"Hey." I mumbled.

"Yeah, Marlin totally likes Blue October, and Goddess Smiles and all that stuff taht we like." Claire smiled as if she were proud of me. It gave me tingles inside my stomach. Why was I feeling this way?

Claire's face fell right after her smile. What was going on with her?

"All the stuff that Gray likes too..." She mumbled sadly.

"Oh my God! I have to tell you what happened with Gray and Mary!" Karen exclaimed. Who was Gray? He didn't sound very good, if you ask me. Claire looked like she wanted to cry when she mentioned his name.

"I don't know if I want to hear about it." Claire said sadly.

"Oh yes you do! Trust me!" Karen grabbed Claire's wrist and pulled her into the house. Before she went in, Claire told me I should probably go. I was fine with that. I had to think anyways.

Who was Gray?

This question remained in my head all through my walk home. I didn't like him. I didn't know who he was, but I did not like him. Claire was about to cry when she mentioned his name. Whoever makes Claire cry is going to get a load of crap from me.

I was a bit pissed off when I entered the house. Vesta and Celia stared at me as they did the night before. This time, I waved them off. I flopped down on my bed, pondering who Gray was, and what he had done to make Claire feel so crappy. But I also pondered:

_Why did I care _so much _about Claire and her feelings?_

**End Note: Alrighty, I only want to say two things here. First is, if the last part (Marlins last POV) is a little off, it's because it's rather late here, and I'm a bit sleepy. Second, please review! And not just any review, but some criticism. I'll never get better if I don't know what my mistakes are! So thanks and have a nice night. -Drifts away to sleepy land-**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise!

**Note: YAY! I did it! I started writing this forever ago, but then I started feeling sick and getting writer's block. I feel better now though, so here's the chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter Four **

_Surprise!_

**Claire's POV**

"Karen, I really don't know if I want to hear what you have to say. I mean, I can't take the rejection." I told my best friend, Karen. We were talking about what happened between Gray and Mary. I had to tell Marlin to leave, too. I doubted he wanted to hear our girly gossip. He'd probably want to do better things on his birthday anyways.

"Claire, just listen." Karen insisted.

I sighed and eye contact with her.

"Okay, so when I went to the library early this morning, I saw Mary talking with Gray. She greeted me, and I walked over to a bookshelf that was far away that didn't make it look like I was snooping, but I so was. I could hear everything they were saying." She grinned, proudly.

"Is this supposed to make me feel any better?" I asked.

"Calm down, I'm getting to the good part. So Mary was asking Gray if he wanted to go to the Springs sometime. He said sure, and she got all excited and her face was red from blushing so hard. But Gray realized what he said, and he was all, 'But it's not a date! We're just friends, Mary.' And she literally sunk to the ground. He helped her up and she was crying."

I felt kind of bad at first, but then I remembered yesterday, and I laughed.

"I know, right? It was kinda funny to see her like that. So after he helped her up, she was like, 'I thought...I thought you liked me.' And he was all, 'I do. As a friend. Mary, I love Claire. And even if she's gone, you can't change that. Sure, we can go to the Springs sometime, but only as friends.' I was like, 'Yes!' See, I knew you'd want to hear it."

I was grinning so hard, my cheeks hurt. I was so relieved. Stupid Mary just trying to bring me down and steal my love. That's what I thought! Booyah! I gave Karen a big hug and thanked her for telling me.

"Oh, and then he left her and she came up to me and pointed her finger in my face and said, 'You tell Claire, that he will be mine! She can't be gone and have him! No! He's mine damn it!' And then she went behind the counter and started crying. I checked out a book and got out there as quickly as I could."

"Karen, you are the absolute best. Did I ever tell you that?" I smiled.

"No, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"You're the best!" I laughed.

"Yeah I knew it." She laughed with me. "But hey, who's that Marlin guy?"

Oh yeah. Marlin. I forgot about him. "He's just some grumpy guy I met the first night I was here." I told her about how the first night I met him, the day at the bar, and earlier today when he brought me the Welcome Basket. "Why do you ask?" I asked curiously.

"Well...you sound like you've been with him a lot since you got here. Do you like him?"

My eyes got big. "Like him? As a friend, yes. He's pretty cool."

Karen shook her head. "No, I mean, do you like him like him. Do you think he's cute and sexy and amazing and stuff?"

"No no no no no!" I replied quickly. "I don't see him like that. You should know that! I love Gray!"

"I know, I know. I was just wondering because I saw him when I came up here, before I saw you, and he was watching you. Like the way Gray did before you guys started dating. All lovey and crap."

What? Marlin? Did he...did he like me? No, there's no way. He was way too much of a jerk. And he never even wanted to hang out or anything. No. There's no way. "I think you're seeing things Karen." I told her.

"Ha! That's the same damn thing you said about Gray. Just wait. He's gonna want to hang around with you more and more, and you guys will be like best friends, besides me of course, and you'll start to fall for him."

"Shut up! No I won't!" I was a tad angry at her comments, because me falling for anyone but Gray was absolutely stupid. I loved Gray more than anything, and I wouldn't let _anything_ get in the way of that.

"I'm just kidding. Or am I?" Karen gave me a suspicious look before she ran out the door, yelling, "Come on, let's go!"

I stood there, dumbfounded for a moment. "Wait where are we going?" I yelled as I followed her.

"I dunno. I'm tired of farms though. Let's go to the beach, it's way better than Mineral Town's beach." Karen stated as we walked off toward the beach.

"So...how's Rick?"

Karen sighed. "Um. He's good...I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"He just. I don't know if he likes me. He seems way more into his stupid chickens than he is to me."

"Maybe he hasn't hit puberty yet?" I suggested jokingly.

"Maybe you're right." Karen sighed.

"I was kidding. He's just stupid. All guys are stupid."

"I guess."

"Don't let him get you down. He likes you, I know he does. He probably just doesn't know how to show it. No worries."

Karen nodded as we arrived at the beach. We sat down in the hot sand and watched the waves roll up to our feet.

**Marlin's POV**

I stood in the storage room. It was nice and cool in here, compared to outside. I was glad Vesta wasn't in here. She made it crowded.

I had the day off, but I didn't really have anything to do. I thought about Claire. Why had she gotten such a sad look on her face after her friend mentioned Gray? Was he her boyfriend...or ex boyfriend? That's my first guess. I'll have to find out. And whatever he did to her, he's going to regret, because no one should hurt someone like her. She's too amazing.

What the hell?!

Why do I keep thinking of Claire like this? I mean, she's cool, but not, dating cool! I needed to get my mind off of her, before anything else crazy comes out of my brain. I exited the storage room to find Celia looking up at the sky. She had a wide smile on her face. It was pretty.

"Celia?"

She looked at me. "Oh, hello Marlin. I was just looking at the sky. Isn't it beautiful?" I looked up.

"I guess."

She giggled. "You need to expand your imagination more. I mean, if you really look, you can see things in the air, like love and friendship."

I looked up and squinted really hard. I didn't see anything but a big blue piece of sky.

"Do you see it?" She asked.

"Erm, yeah. It's...beautiful." I lied.

"Oh, Marlin. I was wondering, did you want to go to the Goddess Pond with me? Later tonight, I mean?"

My heart leaped. "Yes! Ahem." I cleared my throat. Damn, that sounded really eager. "I mean, well yeah. If you want."

Celia nodded and went to look at the plants anymore.

YES! Oh yes! I finally had a date with Celia! My heart fluttered more than butterflies did. After years of silence and eyeballing, Celia has finally asked me on a date. I am so happy! And also a little cranky, since I feel like I'm acting like a total girl right now. I just needed to calm down, that's all.

I walked into the house and got a glass of water. I needed to think. Thoughts such as "What am I going to wear?", "When should I pick her up?" and such raced through my mind. I knew that a white button up shirt and jeans would be good. We weren't going anywhere fancy, after all. And...I should probably pick her up around five. I would prefer seven, but it gets really dark then. Okay, so all that's sorted out. How much longer until five? I looked at the clock upon the wall, which read 4 o'clock. I had one hour. It would take me five minutes to get ready, so I had 55 minutes to just chill out. And I wasn't going to do that in this stuffy old house.

I left the building and headed down to the beach, staring at the ground. I couldn't wait for tonight. I couldn't believe that Celia, beautiful, graceful Celia, had actually asked me out on a date! I smiled to myself as I got closer to the beach, where I heard giggling. Oh no. People. I brought my head up to see who the giggling people were. Claire and her friend, what was her name? Karen? Yes, Karen. Claire and her friend Karen were sitting and talking on the beach. I didn't really want to disturb them, or talk to them, so I turned to walk away. As I did so, I tripped over my own foot, falling face first into the ground.

Damn it!

So much for being quiet. I turned to see if the girls had heard me fall, but they weren't there. Where the hell had they gone? I turned my head back to get up, only to see Claire's shoes and legs in front of me. Looking up, I saw her smirking. Damn, I was going to get a bit of mocking for this one.

"Need help?" Was all she said.

I was defiantly surprised that she didn't make fun of me. She lent her hand and I took it, slowly getting up. I brushed off the dirt that was all over my clothes. "Thanks" I muttered.

"No problem." She smiled. My heart fluttered. It was pretty.

Ack! I need to get these thoughts out of my freaking head. "Yeah, well I have to go." I said and started walking back home.

"Wait up!"

I turned to see them coming toward me. "What?" I scowled.

Claire raised her brow. "Excuse me?"

"What do you want?" I was getting a little frustrated.

"I want you to stop being a little cranky ass for one thing. Especially after I just helped you." She pretended to trip over her own feet. I glared.

"Well, can you just tell me what you want? I need to go."

"What's the rush?" Karen asked.

"I..erm. I have a date." I said, looking at Claire. I could have sworn that her face fell, just a little. Did she like me? Was she jealous?

"Really? With who?" Claire asked.

"Celia. Who else?"

"Well maybe your crops were a little lonely." She shrugged, smiling.

"Shut up" I snapped.

"Well, have fun with your date. See you later." Claire said, and turned to go back to the beach. Karen followed.

Huh. That was weird. Whatever. I went back to the house. I looked up to see Celia's door. It was shut, meaning she was in there. She was probably getting ready. I grinned. It was 4:45, surprisingly. I didn't think I spent that much time at the beach.

I changed quickly, put on cologne, did my hair and looked in the mirror. I sat on my bed and thought some more. The first thing that popped into my mind was Celia. I wondered what she was going to wear. I think she'd look pretty in anything though, so that didn't really matter. I also wondered why she asked me out. What if it was a joke? What if she was taking me to the Springs, and I asked her to be my wife, and she laughed in my face? I couldn't take the humiliation! What if this was like my dream, and she would run toward me and turn into Vesta? I would hurl!

Seconds later, Celia came down. She had her hair up nice and pretty, and she was wearing jeans and a purple blouse. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She smiled at me and I took her hand. We left and walked straight to the Springs. I knew she liked me. The smile said everything. I had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Our date was rather awkward. We weren't really clicking. The first few minutes were silent as we watched the Goddess Pond. The water drifted quietly from the breeze. It got me thinking that I should probably start a conversation. I cleared my throat. She looked at me. "So, do you uh, like Blue October?" I asked.

"What's that?" She asked innocently.

"You don't know who Blue October is?" I asked with disappointment, and a small bit of shock in my voice.

She shook her head.

"Wow." I thought that this would ruin the whole date, until I thought more positively. I could always show her who Blue October was, and that would also include more bonding time. I smiled to myself. She looked at me confused. "Blue October is a band. They're a really good band too. My favorite."

"Oh." Celia stated simply.

I nodded. "Uh, I really like the color black." I muttered. The conversation thing was not going well.

She made a puking noise. "Black is just so...dark. I like brighter colors, like pink and yellow. They don't make me feel so down."

She doesn't like black? Well, I guess that's okay...I mean I still love her, even if she doesn't like the same things I do, I can always say that opposites attract, right?

Time ticked for another thirty minutes as the quiet conversation got more and more...quiet, if that's possible. We really just sat there, Celia playing with her hair, while I was messing with my shoelaces. What seemed like hours later, was really only a short time. Celia got up and yawned. I sat where I was, too pissy to move.

"Marlin?" Celia spoke quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I have a surprise for you."

I looked up and she was giggling. There was only one time when girls got all giggly like that, and that's when they're thinking about guys, and doing things to them. Or at least that's what I've seen. Vesta, of course, gets like that around cookies, but that's Vesta, so she doesn't count. Anyways, I got up immediately, thinking that she was going to kiss me.

"Close your eyes." She smiled, and I followed her orders. I waited for the kiss, and I even puckered my lips a little, but I got nothing. What's going on? Was she just messing with me? I opened my eyes, to see her staring back at me. She giggled again, telling me to close my eyes, and keep them shut.

I did as she told me, and she took my hand. Her hand was soft and warm, it made me jittery. She started walking. I followed, using her hand as a guide. I tripped a few times, but I never fell. Celia was giggling the whole time. Where was she taking me? Back to the house? Were we going to...? Oh my god! What if we were? I'd never had sex before! I didn't know what to do. But it couldn't be that bad right? Oh my god, I'm so excited now!

We walked farther and farther, and I heard the waves of the beach. So we weren't going to the house. We were having sex on the beach? Not where I really wanted my first time, but at least it's who I want it with. I was so giddy, I bet I was blushing like crazy.

"Are you ready?" Celia asked me once we had stopped.

I nodded my head furiously. I was defiantly ready for this.

There was a pause. "'Kay. Open."

I opened my eyes, seeing....not what I expected. I had expected to see Celia topless and having her arms open for a large hug. What I saw, kind of pissed me off.

The whole valley was standing in front of me, smiling. I shook my head, thinking it was my imagination, thinking that Celia _was _standing there topless, waiting for a hug, but no matter how hard I shook, the people wouldn't go away. What was going on?

My question was answered.

Everyone yelled, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MARLIN." At the same exact time. So...this was a birthday party? I'm so confused.

"WOOOO!" I heard someone scream. After I got over the fact that I was having a birthday party, I noticed balloons and food. And Claire. While everyone else was talking and eating, I went over to her and Karen. They were by the drink table.

"Hey Marlin!" Claire smiled. "Happy birthday."

I was about to answer, but I heard Karen's voice. "Marlin!" She sounded drunk. I looked towards her. She was handing me a bottle of wine. She had another, open bottle in her other hand. She took a swig of it before talking. "Ah. Marlin! There's wine!" She grinned. "Happy birthday. Here's your present."

I chuckled, taking the wine. "Is she a big drinker?" I asked.

Claire nodded. "Oh yeah. She was already drinking when we started setting up." She laughed at her friend, who was now talking to the ocean. I shook my head.

"So. How long have you known about this?" I asked.

Claire shrugged. "After you left the beach, you know, after you biffed it," She smirked. I rolled my eyes, waiting for her to continue. "After that, Karen and I stayed here for a little bit and Vesta came up here with all kinds of crap in her hands. The decorations and stuff. So we were like, 'What's going on?' and she told us they were throwing you a surprise birthday party. So we decided to help her get ready, while you were off on your date."

"Some date that was." I mumbled.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothin'." I opened my wine bottle and took a nice, long drink. I waved to Claire, telling her that I was going to talk with Celia. She nodded, walking off to get Karen, who was screaming and arguing with the ocean. I chuckled again, finding a large rock to sit on. Watching everyone, I realized that most of these people only came for the food and drinks, because not one of them noticed that the whole reason for the party, me, was sitting on a rock. Alone.

I took another drink of my wine. This was going to be a long night.

**End Note: Ah, finally finished. The next chapter will explain what's going on at the party. Anyways, I'm a bit tired, so I'm going to stop typing now. Any second...and I'll stop typing. But first, I must ask you all to PLEASE review! It makes me feel happy! :)**


End file.
